John Cena
John Cena is a Professional wrestler Currently Signed to No Limits Wrestling (NLW). His first run with the company lasted from 2012 to 2015. In his first stint, he won the NLW World Heavyweight Championship and the NLW Hardcore Championship. He has been described as one of the most hated and loved stars in the wrestling company. He has even been praised by Fcadclay as a "Hall Of Famer. Feud with The Undertaker (2012-2013) During the two early years of NLW, Cena would feud with The Undertaker. In a championship tournament to crown the first ever NLW World Heavyweight Champion, Cena would defeat Kane and Rey Mysterio in the first and second rounds respectively. John Cena faces off with his opponent for Intensity, The Undertaker. Cena and Taker defeat the duo of Kane and Test. At Intensity, Taker manages to overcome Cena to become the First ever NLW World Champion. On the next episode of NLW, Cena special referees a match between Undertaker and Randy Orton. After the match, Cena would attack Taker, establishing himself as a heel in the process. The next week, Cena would explain why he attacked the Undertaker only to be interrupted by Taker himself. They would come face to face inside a steel cage, setting the stage for their next match. On the Roulette edition, John Cena attacks Undertaker after his match with Shawn Michaels. At Breakdown, Cena would lose to Taker in a Steel Cage. The next night Cena would attempt to run down Undertaker in the Parking Lot. At Uprising, Cena would finally defeat Undertaker for the World Title in a Elimination Chamber Match. World Title Run and Match with Kurt Angle (2013-2014) The next episode, Cena would beat Taker in a rematch. Shawn Michaels would then come walking down the stage, setting up Cena's next feud. The next week, Cena and Michaels would have a faceoff, which ended in a giant brawl. At the Royal Rumble, Cena would lose his title to Shawn Michaels. Cena would team up with his arch enemy the Undertaker against DX. At Retribution, Michaels would defeat Cena in a No Holds Barred Match. Shawn Michaels would once again in a steel cage match, ending the feud. After the match, Kurt Angle would show up and make his debut. A couple episodes later, Cena would rap to Kurt Angle, a homage to his doctor of Thuganomics days. John Cena would face Kurt Angle in an Olympic Challenge, he would lose by DQ. At Wrestlemania, John Cena would also be defeated by Kurt Angle. = Hardcore Championship Run/Feud With Raven (2014-2015) After Cena's feud with Kurt Angle, he would move into the Hardcore Championship divison. The night after Wrestlemania, John Cena would attack Raven and deliver an FU through a table. The next week, Cena would pick up a victory over CM Punk thanks to Randy Orton. After Raven's match with Chris Benoit, Cena would try to attack Raven with a nightstick, but Raven reversed. At Destruction, John Cena would beat Raven in a Hardcore Match for the Hardcore Title. On the episode after Destruction, Cena would face off with his rival, The Undertaker, but would lose thanks to distraction from Raven. Cena would have a successful title defense against Kane. He would again be attacked by Raven. At Over The Limit, John Cena would lose to Raven in a brutal "I Quit Match". After a couple of weeks, Cena would make his return on episode 27 to attack and put Raven through a Barbed Wire Board. The feud would end at Sacrifice after Cena and Raven would face off in another match, with Raven defeating Cena, ending the feud. After the match, Cena presumably left the company Brief Return (2016) Cena would make a brief return and confront the Commissioner about the nWo, only to be attacked by them and have all is limbs injured. He would then get thrown off the tron by Kevin Nash. Full Time Return to NLW (2018-Present) At Wrestlemania III, John Cena would return to attack Aiden English. He would be seen backstage negotiating an agreement with Stone Cold Steve Austin. The Night After Zero Fear, Cena would return to a match with the debuting Rusev. Cena would beat Rusev, however, he would receive a beat-down. Cena would interrupt Rusev's Pride of Bulgaria Award Ceremony. On the go home show before the Royal Rumble, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, etc would take on Rusev Day and Others. At the Royal Rumble, Cena would enter at #1 and last until being eliminated by Adam Cole's debuting faction, The Undisputed Era (Kyle O' Reilly and Bobby Fish). Cena would face Minoru Suzuki in the first round of the NLW World Title Tournament but would lose due to distraction from The Undisputed Era. Two weeks later, Cena would be attacked by The Undisputed Era backstage. After UE's match with Seth Rollins, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Daniel Bryan, Cena would get his revenge on the Era after hitting Bobby Fish with a chair. Championship Wins The Hardcore Championship Won: Destruction Lost: Over The Limit NLW World Championship - Won: Uprising; Lost: Royal Rumble Category:Babyface Category:World Champions